A magnetron microwave oven in the related art includes a magnetron, a transformer, a high-voltage capacitor, a high-voltage diode, a chamber body, a door and a control component. As shown in FIG. 1, a microwave generated by a magnetron tube 11′ is fed into a chamber body 13′ of a microwave oven via a rectangular wave guide 12′, so as to heat food in the chamber body 13′.
A semiconductor microwave technology has been widely applied. A frequency band of the semiconductor microwave technology applied in the communication field is different from that applied in microwave heating field. The microwave output by a semiconductor power source has a mode of TE11 and an impedance of 50Ω, and a microwave mode adaptive to microwave heating is TE10. In order to apply the semiconductor microwave technology to the microwave oven, there is a need for a microwave feeding structure for feeding a microwave output of a semiconductor power source into a chamber body of the microwave oven.